Admirer
by MercilessTantalus
Summary: Someone has been watching, has been wanting Peter Parker. With no idea that he is Spiderman, this guy couldn't do any real damage. Could he? SLASH! Non-con, one sided (Male, non Gary-Sue)OC-PP, as well as PP-MJ, and Harry-PP...Movie-verse.
1. Ordinary

A/N: This is my first Spider-Man fiction and it is movie-verse as I have only read a few comics but have seen both movies often enough. I hope that someone reads and enjoys this. I just...Needed something of a break from writing all Yugioh.   
  
ADMIRER   
  
Chapter 1- Ordinary   
  
_An ordinary boy, nothing special. I mean, just looking at him you can see he's just a fool.  
_  
A tall figure was standing in the shadow of a large tree, watching a boy. This boy was seated on a bench, in the park, staring at a beautiful marble statue in front of him, seemingly lost in thought.   
  
Opening his large trench coat, the figure pulled out a cigarette, noticing with disdain that it was his last. Throwing the empty container on the freshly mowed lawn, he put the cig to his lips and took a long drag, allowing the smoke to flow into his body.   
  
He then turned his attention back to the one who he had been watching for the past few weeks.   
  
_I just can't figure out what it is. I don't even know his name, yet by looking at him I know he's everything that I abhor. Obviously poor, and spends little time on his hair and cloths...yet I am drawn to him. Perhaps it is his looks...?_  
  
The man allowed his gaze to pass over the boy. Smirking slightly as he took in the alluringly pouty lips, the beautiful eyes, and the slender body, tampering down to what he knew was a very fine rear.   
  
_That may be it, but I have to know for sure._  
  
Flicking his cigarette, and grounding it with the toe of his boot, he made his way over to the handsome boy.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Peter Parker was just sitting on a bench, for once just enjoying his afternoon. It was the weekend, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and most importantly he could hear no sounds of sirens in the distance to ruin his peace.   
  
It was times like this, more so then usual, that he thought about her. He thought about her eyes, he thought about her hair, he thought about he smile, but he also thought about the impossibility of it all.   
  
_I was lucky enough to have found my one true love, but I ruined it. It can never be.  
_  
"Mind if I sit here?"   
  
The voice came from his left, and Peter looked up to see a tall man with a trench coat gesturing to the empty space on the bench next to Peter.   
  
"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I'd better be going now anyway." Peter told the man politely, standing, more then a little startled that he had not heard the man coming.   
  
The man sat down a looked up at Peter, raising an eyebrow, "Am I really that smelly?"   
  
"Oh no, nothing like that, I merely-"   
  
"Then sit down, will you? You're blocking the sun!" The man said, grabbing Peter's arm and pulling him down, practically on top of him.   
  
Blushing slightly, Peter moved aside quickly, missed his new companions nasty grin. "Ah, sorry, ok." Righting himself, Peter looked at the man.   
  
He looked to be of average height and a bit stocky. He had short black hair, and was wearing thick black sunglasses. Peter briefly wondered why he would do such a thing on a relatively cloudy day. Which lead him to wonder why he was wearing all black and long sleeved at that. _Could this guy be planning some sort of robbery? There is a bank near here..._  
  
The man shifted slightly under Peter's scrutiny, and he grinned, extending his hand "Hey, relax. It was an accident. My name is Alex by the way, Alex Porter."   
  
Peter dropped his paranoid thoughts and took the man's name. "Peter. Peter Parker."   
  
The man nodded and a companionable silence fell between them. They both stared into the distance. Peter think of his girl woes, and Alex, well, he was thinking quite a lot about Peter.   
  
Just when Alex had decided to make some sort of try at conversation, Peter jumped up quickly. "What is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Uh nothing..."Peter answered distractedly, watching three cop cars chase after a speeding man. "Nothing at all. Just something I forgot. Something I have to do." And with that he was off and running in the direction the cars had gone. He shouted behind him, "It was nice meeting you though, Alex!"   
  
After watching the boy disappear around a corner, Alex stood as well. "Not half as nice as it was meeting you, Peter Parker..." The man licked his lips and strolled out of the park. Determined that this was not the last Peter saw of him.   
  
A/N: I hope someone somewhere lets me know what they think. As I said before, this is my first fic about the lovely Peter Parker. 


	2. Best Laid Plans

A/N: I thank you all for reviewing. The amount of reviews I have received pleasantly startled me. I do not think I mentioned this earlier, but this takes place at the middle of Spiderman 2. Just before he decides to give up on being Spidey. It is just important that that is known, for many reasons. There is another very important note at the end of this chapter that I hope any reviewers consider...  
  
Thank-you to Menta, mIzXxXmALfoY, LittleMiss2, ?, bsxjt, Saint Auro, unknown, and of course to Tenshi for all your wonderful reviews and support. You all really surprised and inspired me.  
  
I also don't know if I mentioned this, but I had an interesting comment from a friend, who wondered if this is an AU fic. It had me thinking. Aren't ALL fictions technically in AU's unless you write exactly what was in the canon? I don't know...I suppose this is slightly AU then...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man  
  
ADMIRER   
  
By: MercilessTantalus   
  
Chapter 2- Best Laid Plans...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, MJ, this is Peter. I just- I just wanted to know if you would go somewhere with me to talk. Damn, I had hoped that you would be home. I..uhm, I have something I really want to tell you. Something very important. Something I should have told you long ago. Something to make you understand why..." He paused, too choked up to continue that sentence. When he spoke again his voice was low and urgent. "Please...please just meet me in front of my apartment at four pm. I promise I'll explain everything. Just please, come."  
  
With that Peter Parker nervously hung up the phone.  
  
He was planning on tell her. She deserved to know the truth, and he trusted her with it. She would never tell anyone, he knew that she liked him, maybe even loved him. And he definitely loved her. That was why she deserved to know the truth why they could never be.  
  
Glancing at his watch he noticed with horror that he was late for yet another class. Picking up his backpack he took off across the school yard, leaving the payphone behind.  
  
He had no idea that he also left Alex behind. He had no idea, no way of knowing, that he had been overheard.  
  
He also had no idea that this stranger was becoming more and more enthralled with him. That this man was someone who had been stalking him for the past few weeks. That this man was becoming quite impatient with Peter for not noticing him, and for only thinking about this girl.  
  
/Trying to meet someone, a GIRL, at four is he? Well, I'll just have to make sure that she, that this MJ doesn't get in my way, won't I?/  
  
He walked slowly away from the campus, leisurely walking in the direction of Peter's apartment.  
  
/It's only two, but I know that she'll show early. And I've noticed he is always late. I have yet to find out why. To find out how he always seems to vanish into thin air. But no matter just now. He will show for her. But he will be late, so this shouldn't be too hard.../  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I promise I'll explain everything. Just please, come."  
  
Mary Jane Watson had just finished listening to an interesting message left on her machine. For the third time. She folded her arms across her chest, feeling intrigued, worried, hopeful, and a bit peeved all at once.  
  
/How can he just ask me to meet him as though nothing happened? Especially when he is the one who can't even make an eight o'clock curtain! I...I just don't have time for this.../  
  
She decidedly walks over to the machine again to press the 'delete' button, but finds she can't.  
  
/He said it was important...He wants to explain something I can't just leave him there waiting for me.../  
  
/So what?/ She argued with herself. /Leave him waiting for me kind of like how he's left me waiting for him? Kind of like that?/  
  
She sighed and shook her head. Instead of deleting the message, she repeated it.  
  
/I never really was not going to go. I mean, it is Peter.../  
  
/Yeah, well he'd better have a damn good explanation, or else I'm leaving.../  
  
Mary Jane glanced at the clock while listening to the message and put her coat on. It was three thirty, and she decided to leave early. She would show. She would prove at the very least that it wasn't hard to show for a friend...  
  
/Yeah, friend.../ She sadly thought as she left her apartment on her way to Peter's. The time was three thirty-four...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Alex Porter stood in the shadows near Peter Parker's apartment building, watching women pass by.  
  
/No, too short for him. Not that one, way too skinny and she's going inside anyway. Not her, too fat. No, too...I don't know, feminine.../  
  
He sneered at all the women. They were not at all worth Peter Parker's attention. Peter Parker was an Adonis, and these women were merely whores, sluts, and bitches. Not even worthy to lick Peter Parker's shoes.  
  
He glanced down at himself, smiling at the genius of his plan. He was dressed in all black, and he even stuffed the outfit to make him look fat. He'd find this girl of Peter's and convince her, that Peter would not show. Even if he had to be...physical about it. He had a mask as well in case he knew the girl or needed to dispose of her.  
  
He glanced at his watch again with another sneer.  
  
/It's already three forty-five! Is this woman insane? I would show up ten hours early if Peter would be as fond of me as he obviously is of this MJ.../  
  
An admiringly fine woman suddenly caught his attention. She was very fair with her pale skin and flowing red hair. She also seemed to be excited but was trying to hold it in. As if she wish she wasn't...  
  
He smirked. /Miss. MJ, I presume.../  
  
He glanced down at the black mask in his hand and stuffed it into his pocket. If all went well then he would not need it...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"All right, Peter, I'm here." MJ whispered to herself. "I'm here for you, and I swear if you don't show up then I am never going to talk to you again..."  
  
She started to pace a bit in her nervousness. Looking down at her watch to make sure that he was not late, she did not even realize that a man had stepped in her path.  
  
"Calm down girl, he still has twelve minutes-"  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
She glanced up suddenly sure it was Peter messing with her. She felt her heart sink when she made eye contact with deep brown eyes instead of beautiful blues. She forced out a half smile, "Yes, may I help you?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to by MJ, would you?"  
  
She rose her eyebrows, wondering who this man was. Only a handful of people called her MJ, and they were all close friends. She certainly did not recognize this blonde, fat, brown-eyed man. "I am, why?" she asked him.  
  
She smiled slightly as the man blushed and stammered, "Oh, he didn't tell me you would be so beautiful."  
  
She grinned a bit at the compliment but her heart sank, "Who? Who didn't tell you?"  
  
"My friend, Peter Parker. He told me to tell you that he would not be able to make it today. He had something more important to do. I think he was getting ready for a date. He was really happy..."  
  
Her mouth dropped open and her eyes filled with tears. /How could he!? How...How DARE he!/  
  
"Miss?" The man asked, cocking his head to the side, obviously curious as to why she was so upset. His eyes suddenly shown with pity and his small smile faded. "Oh." He said solemnly. "I am very sorry."  
  
She shook her head and forced back her tears, forcing herself to smile, "Oh no, nothing like that. We were just going to have lunch or something. No big deal. We'll do it some other time. Thank you for the message!" With that she took off running, tears spilling down her face.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Alex smiled full out as he watched the girl run away. /Fool. I recognize you now. You're that actress on all those billboards. You are an idiot, girl. You may be able to act, but you can't even recognize it.../  
  
Alex turned on his heel and ran into the bar across from Peter's apartment.  
  
/Now I just have to change and get ready to meet Peter and tell him about his girl./  
  
He ran into a restroom and took off his outfit, his fake fat, his wig and his contacts. He then changed into skintight black leather. He looked at his reflection, fixing his brown hair and grinned.  
  
"Now I have a date with one sexy man..." He told his reflection. He ran out of the bar and back across the street, where Peter was already waiting, looking nervous.  
  
Alex had to admit that he was startled to see Peter already there, and looked at his watch one last time.  
  
/Well, it is three fifty-seven. He actually showed up early...Too bad MJ tragically decided she' d rather go on a date with someone else.../  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well yes, so that takes care of that. Now, I wonder what he'll tell Peter. Poor guy, he just wanted to tell MJ the truth...Anyway, about the A/N above, I was wondering how many of you, if any, would like to see this turn into a Harry/Peter fic? For I might like to do that too...Just let me know, thank you.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
This is something new I might do for every chapter. Show you something that will be in chapter 3...  
  
Sneak Peak: "Don't you understand? This is not just about Spider-Man anymore. This is about you. This is about me." He glanced up at Peter, "This is about us."  
  
------------------------------------ 


	3. A New Ploy

A/N: Once again I am pleasantly surprised by the number of reviews I have received. I, for some reason, thought that this fandom did not get very many reviews. I figured that the slash must not be very popular if there is so little of it. Yet it seems I was wrong! And I'm glad!   
  
Thank-you's: MENTA- I thank you for saying that it is original. I have been trying to do something a bit different and I'm glad you like it. I am going to do Harry/Peter, and not just because everyone seems to like the idea, but because I want to too. Thank you much! GOLD SILK- I'm glad that you like Alex and my fiction. Go Spider-Man slash! grins TENSHI- Well, I think that I would certainly consider that another vote fore Harry/Peter laughs And I intend on letting Alex reveal himself a bit more in each part. I like him quite a lot and do not intend to kill him off---not right away at least. Thank you for the tip though! Love ya! BSXJT- I'm glad that you like how it is going now, but I think I will add in Harry/Peter. Don't you worry though. Alex is not going anywhere anytime soon... UNKNOWN- I'm glad that you also enjoy the Harry/Peter idea. And I agree about the 'Poor poor Peter'...And you seem to know me very well about the Alex/Peter, but that is all I shall say now. The rest will reveal itself in time. grins LILLHELLSINGER- I believe that 75 'PLEASE!' mean that you would like this to be Harry/Peter then, no? laughs Well, I thank you for you enthusiasm, and I think you are right. They should be together. I just wonder what it will take for them to be that way...   
  
I thank you all very much. And I always enjoy reading reviews. It always helps the author and it's really not hard either...So, thank you for doing your part in inspiring me to write more. I do not often update so quickly, as I'm sure Tenshi at least knows, so I thank you again.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man. I just own Alex, and he's all mine! grins   
  
ADMIRER   
  
By: MercilessTantalus   
  
Chapter 3- A New Ploy  
  
Before heading right over to the nervous boy on the other side of the street, Alex held back for a moment, observing him.   
  
/It doesn't feel like I only spoke to him once. It feels like I know him so much better then that. I can not believe that it was only 21 days ago./ He glanced at his ever-useful watch, /Exactly 502 hours, 30,240 minutes since I first noticed him.../   
  
FLASHBACK   
  
"College. Where all your dreams come true." Alex muttered mockingly to himself. Not one single dream of his came true in all the time he wasted there. Sure, he'd had a few kicks, gotten plenty drunk, and slept with about half the student body, but he didn't learn anything at all.   
  
/Oh, except how unattractive and bitchy girls are when they wake after a night of sex. No wonder I prefer men.../   
  
Alex had just graduated from this college and was going in to have one last chat with his guidance counselor about his 'Career Plans'. He was planning on a long and annoying talk due to the fact he didn't really have any career plans...   
  
He was just walking and minding his own business when he suddenly slammed into a student who was hurrying to class, making the boy drop all his books.   
  
Alex kept walking. /Stupid freshmen.../ He glanced behind him again at the boy but instead found a very nice rear facing him.   
  
He stopped walking abruptly and stared at it, already feeling arousal. /Well well, not too bad.   
  
Especially for a freshman.../ He watched the boy pick up the rest of his things, caught a glance of beautiful blue eyes and sexy, pouty lips, before the boy was off and running.   
  
Alex glanced back at the guidance building one more time before heading after the boy. /Screw it. A nice, quick, hot fuck is more important then some depressing talk any day.../   
  
END FLASHBACK   
  
Alex since then had watched the brilliant boy, who he knew now was Peter Parker. He kept coming back to the boy, long after the chances of a 'quick fuck' faded. He had taken up a job at the Bugle, where he knew Peter worked off and on.   
  
Alex was a very good writer, as he was good and many things. /Math, sex, art, sex, writing, sex, cooking, wood shop...oh, and did I mention sex?/   
  
Alex grinned and decided it was finally time to approach the boy on the other side. The boy who had been nervously waiting for many minutes, a dozen daisies clutched in his right hand.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Peter looked in the direction of MJ's apartment, ill at ease. He had actually been early, yet she had not shown yet. He fidgeted nervously with one of the flowers.   
  
/She isn't going to show. I just know it. I should have known better then to even ask her to give me another chance, I deserve no more chances after hurting her feelings so much. The least I could have done is ask to meet in front of her building. Why am I such a fool?!/   
  
/This is all that damn spiders fault! If only it hadn't bit me. If only I didn't have to go out every night instead of doing homework, instead of watching her show...If only it wasn't MY burden.../   
  
Lost in his sorrowful thoughts, Peter didn't even notice a leather-clad man approach until he was right in front of him.   
  
"Oh man, you're Peter aren't you? From the other day...?"   
  
Peter looked in front of him with a start to see that that man he had met in the park was in front of him. "Yes, I am Peter. And, Alex, wasn't it? Alex Porter?" He switched the daisies to his left hand and held out his right.   
  
The man took it and shook, letting go a moment later then was normal..."Yeah, I'm flattered you remember." Alex said. "Nice flowers you got, but I prefer roses..." He grinned.   
  
Peter forced a smile and shook his head, "Yeah well...We'll have to talk another time, if you don't mind, this is kind of a bad time. I'm meeting someone." He glanced around Alex just to make sure MJ was not coming from the other direction...   
  
Peter could have swore he saw Alex's eyes flash with anger. But the next moment he was sure it was his imagination as Alex was looking at him with sorrow. "Oh." He said softly, "Well, uh, I'm really sorry that you were the same Peter that I came here to give a message to, but I have a bit of bad news..."   
  
That got his full attention for the first time that day. "Why? What do you mean? What's wrong?" His heart was in his throat, hoping that MJ is safe.   
  
"Well, I was here just minding my own business when a very pretty lady showed up. She waited for a long time, and she looked like she was getting madder and madder every second. Then, this fat guy with blonde hair ran up and told her something, and she looked briefly really happy, and then sad again. She then told me to tell a-" Here he paused a minute and sighed, "Well, she told me to tell a very sexy-looking guy named Peter that she was through waiting for him if he never even had the time to show up to her play, or to his own arranged meeting. And that if he ever even tried to talk to her again, she would call the police and have him arrested as a stalker." Here Alex threw in a half-smirk, "I thought the sexy guy was probably you, but considering the story, I hope not..."   
  
Peter, however had not even heard the last comment. He could feel tears in his eyes. /How could MJ have said that? What went wrong?/   
  
To say that he was crushed would be an understatement. To say that he was suicidal was an overstatement. He waved somewhere in between. Right next to despairing.   
  
Alex was giving him a strange look. As though he felt guilty...? /But why should he feel guilty? It's all my fault...My fault./   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Alex watched Peter as he sagged, hit harder by the news then Alex had thought he would be. For a moment Alex felt almost guilty for what he had done.   
  
Trying his best to brush those feelings aside, he put an arm around Peter, steering him away from the doomed meeting place. "Come on. I think that you could use a drink..."   
  
"I...I can't." Peter tried to explain through his emotional pain.   
  
"Shush, don't you worry about that..." Alex reassured him. "I know of a place that is perfect. You can order any drink you won't and they won't card you. They won't serve alcohol to anyone who looks like they're still in grade school, but anyone who looks old is good." He explained due to a worried glance from Peter.   
  
/And Shela would know better then to try and stop me and my newest friend from entering. She is smarter then that./   
  
With that, Alex let Peter to a run-down looking bar with dust all over the place. They took their seats near the back where Alex knew they wouldn't be bothered by the regulars.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Harry Osborn didn't know what to do with all the time he had made for himself. His quest for Spider-Man seemed more and more futile with each passing day. The freak was gaining more and more supporters, even though Harry knew the truth. Spider-Man was nothing more then a murderer.   
  
/He killed my father and no one even seems to care!/   
  
He threw down the newspaper he had in his hands and sat back in his chair. Looking around at his desk there were many cutouts of headlines siting the last spotting of the freak. He shoved all these onto the floor in anger and reached for his bottle of whiskey.   
  
/Empty. Figures./   
  
He dropped the back on the floor and picked up a framed picture instead. Taken about two years ago, the picture showed his best friend sitting on the floor, reading.   
  
/We were supposed to study together, but Pete was doing most of the studding while I goofed off. He was trying to help me, but it must have been hard.../ he thought with a small smile /I never would have passed without him.../   
  
Instead of throwing this onto the floor with the other items formerly on his desk, he put this picture back. He had always loved that picture of Pete. He looked so sweet and innocent, sitting with one foot on the floor and the other tucked under him.   
  
/Not so sure if we're best friends now though, are you?/ He asked himself.   
  
He knew that he was not only hunting Spider-Man for what happened to his father, but also for Peter. /I would give Peter anything, any amount of money he needs, but instead he turns to that damn spider! I need to kill the freak, not only for my father and I, but for Pete and I.../   
  
Still gazing at the picture of Pete, he sighed. /He never did it on purpose, but he took everything I need without asking. Without meaning to. And along with that he took my heart./   
  
Harry shook his head with a laugh and stood. /Now I know I need a drink. Before I become any more poetic.../   
  
Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door, deciding to go to an old dive near Pete's. At least that way he'd be near him...   
  
------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Sorry about the problem with the sneak peak, but I just realized that I forgot something, so I had to go back and add that. And now I need to change a few future things. The quote will still be there, but I just need to fix a few things. And, if I didn't do it this way, it might have been a long time from now that I'd be posting this instead of now, so I figured this was probably better...   
  
And, anyone who enjoys Spider-Man slash is invited to the two new SMS communities! I hope to see you 


	4. Only One

A/N: I think this is my new baby, and that is why I am updating so much. I love it, I do. smiles Sorry for the delay this time.   
  
Thank-you's: GOLD SILK- I love the Harry-Peter too, and one of the main reasons that I invented Alex was (not only for a plot) but because somebody has to force Harry to fight for Peter...EVILHARPY- I am honored to be a fic you check so often for updates, as I have many I do the same thing to. Your review was not at all sticky, and I am here, writing, as you wish!...LILLHELLSINGER- More Harry? Yes, indeed. Updated again? Yes, indeed. I'm glad I met your criteria ...TENSHI- I am really sorry that it usually takes me so long to update, but at least I'm better with this fic so far! A bar scene fight? Hum...Maybe. You'll have to read and see! smiles...IBLIS- It is indeed a Harry/Peter fic, so that is always good. Yes, I do think Alex needs quite a lot of help, and thank you for the compliments! Here is the next part!...TIGERLILLK- I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry, I have no intention of 'punking out'. I am sorry you don't like my A/N's, but I enjoy responding to reviews. If you don't like it, then tell me not to respond to yours, and just skip over everyone else's...CATDUDELOL- More Harry? Yes, indeed, I shall. Glad you like it...SOULSISTER- I'm glad that you really like it, and I'm a new fan of Spidey slash too. The best way to get into it is to start writing. Something that would be awesome if you did smiles...MENTA- I'm glad you like my Harry. He's one of my favorite characters, so it's important to me that he is good...WINTERLOVE4- I'm glad you love it, and we shall what happens next...now!...GLITZTDANCINGSHOES- I'm really glad you like Alex. He is a fun original character. And I HATE Mary and Gary-Sues, nobody is perfect!...BAKACHAN17- I'm glad you like it, and yes, slash is gooooood...BSXJT- Well, considering when your review was left, this was pretty fast for you, no? I'm really gla that you like it so much. I mean it. All of you. You have no idea...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman nor any such other copyrighted companies. I just own sex-crazy Alex, and he's all mine!   
  
ADMIRER   
  
By: MercilessTantalus   
  
Chapter 4- Only One   
  
Peter sat next to Alex, but did not hear a single thing. He did not hear the music coming from an ancient, dusty jukebox in the corner of the room. He did not hear what Alex said to him. He didn't even hear what drink Alex had ordered for him. All he could hear were his own thoughts.   
  
/Why MJ, why? What did I do wrong?/   
  
------------------------------------   
  
It took Alex only a few seconds to notice that Peter was not paying any attention to him. He was just sitting there, staring stupidly at the daisy's still clenched in his left hand.   
  
/I knew he was going to take it hard, but not this hard. Geez, the girl didn't even seem to like him all that much. Sure, she was upset, I knew she lied to me when she said that it wasn't important, but that's just it. It was obviously important, and for her to lie and say it wasn't makes it that less so to her.../   
  
So, hoping to snap Peter out of his catatonic-like state, Alex began talking to him. He talked about college, he talked about movies, he even talked about the weather. But Peter took none of it in. He just continued to stare.   
  
Just when Alex was starting to get really pissed off, their drinks finally arrived. The waitress took the two drinks over to their table, where Alex took them. She looked at Peter sadly, before throwing a look at Alex. He merely raised an eyebrow and in response she sighed and shook her head, leaving.   
  
He could hear he say, "Not another. Pity. He's cute too."   
  
Alex turned to Peter and put a hand on his forearm. /Time to wake up. The fun is about to begin./   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Peter felt a hand on his arm and nearly jumped out of his skin before he realized it was just Alex.   
  
/So much for my Spidey sense/ He glanced at the daisies in his hand and set them down on the table. He then looked at Alex sadly.   
  
"Hey, buddy. Nice to see you paying attention. Our drinks are here." Alex gestured to the bottle in front of Peter, and the glass in front of Alex.   
  
Peter nodded, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't really want to drink. It may loosen his tongue and that was dangerous. What if he were to talk about Spiderman?   
  
"What's the matter? Do you not like beer?"   
  
Peter shook his head, "No. At least, I don't think so. I've never really tried it." At a smirk from Alex he blushed slightly. "Well, I did once when I was twelve, but I didn't really like the way it tasted."   
  
This brought another long pause in the conversation, in which Alex merely observed him. Feeling quite awkward, Peter suddenly wanted to talk. Not about MJ, or Spiderman, of course, but something else. Anything else.   
  
Looking around desperately, his eyes landed, inevitably, on the drinks. So, he said the first things that came to mind. "Did you know that alcoholic drinks come in many types and varieties?" At an amused glance from Alex, he continued, fiddling with his drink. "Alcoholic drinks are made through fermentation, either through straight fermentation or by brewing. To make drinks stronger, the processes of fortification or complete distillation can be applied."   
  
He knew he was babbling, but at this point he just couldn't stop. "In a pub, beer is usually served in specially made glasses." He said, looking at Alex's. "These hold exactly a pint or a half-pint of liquid, and are filled to the brim, ensuring that you get a standard amount of drink." He blushed bright, not knowing exactly where this information was coming from. "Increasingly beer is also sold in bottles. This isn't quite so pleasant but is easier in clubs when you want to dance holding your drink-"   
  
"Peter! I get it, ok? As much as I would like to think about you in a club, I think that you are babbling. I understand if you are not comfortable." Here Alex laughed a little before sighing. "I just...I thought that having a few drinks and relaxing would be good for you, but it seems I was wrong. You don't have to drink it..."   
  
Staring at the bottle Peter realized that it would be impossible not to drink it without insulting Alex.   
  
/He did buy me the drink, after all. The least I can do is drink it. It's just one. How much damage could it possibly do?/   
  
Peter raised the bottle to his lips and drank. With a grin from Alex his reward, he set it down again. /See? Not the end of the world. Logically, I can drink a certain amount without getting drunk. I'll just have to be careful.../   
  
He took another gulp.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Harry slipping into the bar quietly, keeping the neckline of his black trench coat up high so that no one would notice him. The last thing he needed to worry about was the press.   
  
/But you do wish that someone from the Bugle saw you, don't you? Not just anyone either, but a certain someone.../   
  
Deciding to ignore that annoying part of his mind, Harry slunk to the back of the bar and took a seat. Looking briefly at his surroundings, he saw only a few people were here. Mostly just regulars. In the last seat, which he was facing, sat an attractive man who was currently on what looked like a date.   
  
Harry was not at all curious, as this guy came in here with many men. And many women too, actually. He had even started to make a move on Harry once. But Harry could tell from a mile away that this guy was only about sex. And that wasn't exactly what Harry was looking for.   
  
But there was something about the back of his current dates head. It seemed so familiar. If Harry had to say, from first impression, it looked oddly appealing. The hair cut was nothing popular, even a bit on the nerdy side. Like Petes.   
  
/Pete. Yes, now you're comparing his hair to strangers? God, you really need to get a life./   
  
As he was staring, the man facing him suddenly glanced at him, raising an eyebrow before narrowing his eye into a glare.   
  
/What the hell is his problem? It's not like I can ever hear anything they're saying to each other.../   
  
Deciding to ignore the two men, as he didn't feel in the mood for a fight, he became fascinated with his hands while he waited for the waitress to appear. He had brought nothing to do, and no one to talk to for a reason. He planned on becoming so totally and completely smashed, that he wouldn't even remember who Peter Parker was.   
  
/Well, I can try/ he thought as the waitress arrived.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
The phrase 'two drinks is too many, three is not enough' ran itself over and over through Alex's head as he watched in amusement as Peter became more and more intoxicated. Of course, Alex had no problem with this at all.   
  
/Easier to get to the shy ones this way, even if it is a bit costly/ he told himself as he ordered Peter a third beer.   
  
Peter was giggling occasionally now. He had apparently forgotten all about MJ and his unpleasant experiences this afternoon. He was more then willing to talk now. Even though the topics were still more about school and science, Alex figured this was better then nothing.   
  
He himself had had quite a few more drinks then Peter, but was not as affected. He felt pleasantly lightheaded, but no more. /Peter must be a real lightweight, of course.../ he mused /He doesn't drink much, and he's so skinny.../   
  
"Peter?" Alex asked, finally deciding to try interrupting Peter's one-sided discussion on evolution.   
  
"-And that, of course is because Dr. Erika von Mutheyis...No, Mutius. That's it! Mutius. He...He studies the bond-thingy tween early childhood exposure to microbes and..."   
  
"Peter Parker!" He tried, waving a hand in front of his face.   
  
"And...the...link. The link to asthma and other allergy stuff, because of evolution. I think-"   
  
"Peter!" He shook the boy's arm, causing him to look at him for the first time that evening.   
  
"Oh, hi Alex!" Peter smiled. "So...What was I saying? Something about Spiderman, right? I think he's really cool..."   
  
/I think that should be quite drunk enough.../   
  
------------------------------------   
  
Harry was honestly minding his own business, nursing his alcohol when he heard that name.   
  
"Peter?"   
  
He glanced around, squinting his eyes, sure he must have imagined it.   
  
"Peter Parker!"   
  
There it was again! It wasn't his imagination. His eyes landed on the man who had glared at him, and he saw him the third time.   
  
"Peter!"   
  
/What the hell?!/ Harry thought. /How many people named Peter Parker are there in New York? Twenty? Ten?/ He thought, wildly.   
  
/No, only one. Only one who matters./   
  
Deciding he had better make sure before he made any kind of scene, Harry casually got up and headed over to the dusty jute box. He selected a song, any song. Then turned back around, sure to catch a glimpse of the man's date.   
  
It was Peter! It was the only Peter in the world that matter! And here he was, sitting in the bar, obviously drunk, and with a loser.   
  
/This has to be some sort of mistake/ Harry thought as he made his way over to the bar, intending to give this mysterious man a piece of his mind.   
  
------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Slight cliff, sorry about that. And for the long time in updating. I hope you all enjoyed it! 


End file.
